User talk:Ngebendi
Re: Etymology. That was Rude YOu called me stupid Well youre a retard then Sorry but you basically asked for it ^_^ If Meyer has never said that there is meaning behind a name that she chose, then we shouldn't be writing about it here. People just seem to be adding random meanings and trying to link them to the story. I don't see the point of discussing name etymologies that have nothing to do with Twilight on a Twilight Wiki. -TagAlongPam (talk) 23:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Look, don't just agree with me for the sake of agreeing with me. :P If you think I'm wrong, tell me. My opinion isn't the only one that matters here. I'' don't think speculation on the meaning behind character names should be in articles, but others might see a purpose. -TagAlongPam (talk) 02:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for explaining your side of things. :) -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Leaderboard. I wish I could be of more help here, but I'm not sure why there is a discrepancy. The only thing I can think of is that one of the rankings isn't updated as quickly...? I really don't know, I'm not the one who set up the Badge system and so I don't know very much about how it works. Sorry! -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh ok, you may be right. I think that when two people have the same number of points, on the Leaderboard page the higher rank is given to the person who got that point number ''first. -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: I forgot the users name already and I'm too apathetic to look Looks like CJ and Pam deleted his more colorful comments. I edited his insightful profile. But I will keep an eye on him and if he does post something vulgar again I'll ban him. LuckyTimothy 18:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : As is the case with most trolls. They don't usually stay for long-term vandalism or vulgarity. LuckyTimothy 18:35, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: What the picture of Taylor and Rob about to make out? Don't see the need to remove it. I've seen it uploaded before and it doesn't exactly offend anything. LuckyTimothy 02:04, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : I wouldn't say I'm a sponsor for the guy. I know he -- I'm assuming gender here -- probably uploaded to take dig at the actors by saying they were gay and that it would offend us. I think ELA uploaded a version of this picture before. And with my shoddy memory I have no idea why I remember that, nor why I'm bringing that up. I guess if it bothers you I can delete it. LuckyTimothy 14:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, I'll wait and see. LuckyTimothy 14:57, November 4, 2010 (UTC) my newest page is it better now? i will ask LuckyTimothy in a minute. Memedi 15:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) A buttinsky? Yay I'm a butt That's a new one, lol. Look Yes one more thing.... I'm a whre and I love to have sex and I'm very retated probs hey, yes you are right about it's slow - now I have 4 blog posts about the same!!! it's killing me!!! - i'll ask Timothy about he can delete 3 of them. Memedi 10:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) thx thanks dude for your help : ] Memedi 10:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: 5th archive. Well hot damn, looks like I accidentally made my archive with the wrong name. Thanks for letting me know! -TagAlongPam (talk) 15:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:My comments disappear Thanks for the help,I was a little alarmed.They're back to normal now.I hope this goes away.Soon. Re:Signature I know!I am trying...I mean,I'm trying to custom the dam* signature...I've been trying for an hour now,html,BB,everything...change tags,don't change tags,and,I've actually tried signing the first reply I wrote you earlier,but I edited and left it signature-less because the code was wrong.Yes,I just read on wikipedia about signatures,and it said you must sign blog posts,user talk pages posts,and I'm trying to custom it first...Sorry for the trouble!(still no signature,sorry!) Alexa 21:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Now there's a signature.Until I custom it... and I'm guessing that looks wrong, so I'm trying again,and I HOPE to God you don't want to punch me right now. Alexa 21:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I knew that!*big sigh of relief*.Still not figuring this out.Alexa 21:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quileute It's fine, you're right that the category is almost exclusively used for characters right now, but I figure we could use it for other things too. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Andreas You're right. I was just saying that Italy isn't the only country that uses the name. ;) In English, for example, the name is primarily used for women. -TagAlongPam (talk) 01:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Twilight Saga category. Yeah it seems to be a bit of a miscellaneous category right now. I used it today because the Twilight series outtakes should be categorized as part of the book series, but I didn't want to put it under "books". I figured "Twilight Saga" was the closest thing. Any suggestions of how we could categorize those pages better? -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well I've always considered the "Miscellaneous" category to be meant for pages that don't really fit anywhere else. So any page that already has another category (except something like "stub") shouldn't also be categorized as "Miscellaneous". -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:10, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your talk page. Haha, that's true eh. I can try coercing others in leaving me messages, just to make you feel better. :P -TagAlongPam (talk) 18:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Categories Ngebendi, Yes, I see your point. But if we aren't using the categories male and female on Emmett, Alice and Jasper why do we have them at all. And what about the category vampires, some of the characters for example Fred, people who haven't read the book may not know that he is a vampire, and once again if were not going to use it on their pages, why have it at all. And for vegetarian vampires people may not know that the Denali Coven are vegetarian vampires, and once again if we aren't gonna use it why have it at all? Kristin. TeamEdwardFan.-Talk- 09:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I kinda see your point, I guess I should just stay away from categories related to characters for a while, until I've been on here for longer and fully understand it all Thanks for bringing that to my attention. Again. Kristin Re: Male/female categories Honestly, I don't like the male/female categories either. But for now I say just leave them on pages where another category doesn't already cover the gender. -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Video talk I may be reading this the wrong way, but I can't tell if what you wrote on both talk pages is something I'm misconstruing as you being mad at me. The "And this is directed..." was just so it was clear that I was agreeing with what Pam wrote on my talk page. LuckyTimothy 04:17, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Just because LuckyTimothy and I have a different opinion, it doesn't mean you shouldn't express yours. -TagAlongPam (talk) 16:53, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :: I beg to differ.... maybe kidding... no, I am. :P LuckyTimothy 22:22, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I will no longer speak on your behalf. -TagAlongPam (talk) 05:24, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::(Directed at LuckyTimothy.) -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: List "Should Dydime die and why" Ok I deleted it. The delay wasn't because I thought it should be kept, but because I didn't notice it had been tagged. I don't pay much attention to the top ten lists. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well thanks for pointing it out to me. -TagAlongPam (talk) 19:33, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Jasper's page I don't know how to insert the quote above the section i.e. Main article: New Moon quote article Do yo see what I'm trying to do. Please reply, CPC1 Odd question This i kind of an odd question but do you think you could tell me how to make my signature cooler than it is???? i tryed but it didnt work??? if u r too busy i understand! thanks ♥♥TeamEdward5800♥♥ 00:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Incubus/succubus. You may be right that typically they are thought of as the same creature in different forms, but since in Twilight they are treated as two separate creatures I would leave the articles separate. -TagAlongPam (talk) 17:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, "Real world" is definitely misleading. It might be best to have an "In the Twilight seres" section to explain Joham, Renesmee, etc. and an "Outside the Twilight series" section for other vampire lore. Not the greatest titles, but something to that effect would at least be more clear. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC)